Les malheurs de Gandalf
by Princesse des Loups
Summary: OS - Parce même les meilleurs des magiciens peuvent avoir un coup de pompe, surtout quand de stupides Hobbits s'amusent à douter de leurs capacités en matière de magie.


Bonjour, bonjour !  
>Comme vous pouvez le constater, non je ne suis pas morte ! C'est juste qu'entre mes cours, mes partiels (oui oui, en plein semestre, je crois que nos profs veulent nous tuer...) et mon rapport de stage (qui n'avance pas...), je n'ai plus tellement le temps d'écrire quoique ce soit... sans parler du fait que nos profs nous mettent la pression parce qu'à la fin de l'année, c'est au revoir licence et bonjour master. Enfin bref, les ennuis habituels quoi.<br>Je reviens donc avec un gros délire que j'ai retrouvé récemment en faisant du tri sur mon ordi... Pour ceux qui lisent The Strength of destiny et qui passeront par ici, je tiens juste à dire que je ne sais absolument pas quand je posterai la suite, étant donné que je veux prendre de l'avance avant de continuer à publier (oui avec un chapitre et demi d'avance, on va pas aller loin...). Et comme mes cours me prennent le plus clair de mon temps...  
>Bon, après avoir bien raconté ma vie, je vous laisse lire ! Enjoy :)<p>

* * *

><p>Gandalf ne s'était jamais soucié de ce que pouvaient dire les gens à son propos. Parce que, soyons logique, un Istar, ça a forcément la classe. Déjà, c'est envoyé par les Valar pour combattre le mal. Ensuite, ça a des pouvoirs magiques, très utiles quand votre condition d'Istar n'en met pas assez plein la vue aux autres. Parce que faire de la lumière avec un bâton, ou faire s'assombrir le ciel pour intimider les autres, ça envoie du lourd. Et enfin, un Istar, ça a une grande robe doublée d'une longue cape, ainsi qu'une longue barbe qui donnent tout le temps un air de vieux sage. Enfin presque hein, il n'y avait qu'à voir Radagast... Mais dans le cas de Gandalf, c'était le sage qui ressortait, pas l'illuminé shooté aux champignons. En conclusion, le magicien gris n'avait jamais eu besoin de se demander ce que les gens pensaient de lui, parce que forcément, ils pensaient qu'il était cool. Qu'aurait-ils bien pu penser d'autre ? Seulement voilà, aujourd'hui, il était en pleine crise identitaire, et tout ça à cause d'un Hobbit. « Ce Radagast... Est-il un grand magicien, ou est-il plutôt comme vous ? » qu'il avait demandé, cet idiot. Non mais d'où il se permettait de le traiter de nul, le nabot ? Il s'était regardé avec ses pieds poilus et son talent pour les fléchettes ? Tss. Il avait bien essayé d'en parler à Thorïn, entre ses malédictions à l'encontre des elfes et ses refus véhéments de se rendre à Fondcombe, mais ce dernier lui avait demandé quel était le rapport avec la conversation, puis avait repris son monologue de protestations. Stupide nain. Vexé, Gandalf avait laissé la compagnie en plan, près de l'ancienne maison du fermier et il était parti bouder dans son coin.<p>

Voilà donc où il en était, lui, le grand Gandalf le gris, Istar de son état. Assis sur un rocher, il se demandait ce qui n'allait pas chez lui pour que le semi-homme ait pu un instant penser qu'il n'était pas un grand magicien. La barbe peut-être ? Non, la barbe avait toujours été un symbole de sagesse, surtout quand on savait en prendre soin. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les barbes que les nains se faisaient pousser, ce n'était pas pour rien, hein... Il fallait bien qu'ils compensent leur petite taille... Et qu'il dise le contraire, le Bilbo, avec ses joues dépourvues du moindre poil, et il le transformerait en crapaud ! Après tout, ça, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Bon.. La robe alors. Ouais, c'était peut-être ça. Après tout, une robe, c'est avant tout un vêtement de femme. Mais bon, une ceinture autour de la taille et hop, ça faisait une toge – il n'était pas le meilleur en jeux de mots pour rien ! Toute suite plus classe quoi. Alors non, ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être la robe. Surtout que sa cape compensait largement. Ça donne toujours un style, une cape. Le bâton ? Non non, un bâton ça peut servir à frapper des gens, c'est intimidant. Alors quoi, son chapeau ? C'est vrai qu'un chapeau pointu, pour un magicien... Ça fait un peu cliché. En même temps, Bilbo n'avait jamais fait de remarque sur le chapeau de Bofur – bien plus ridicule que le sien, on aurait dit Idril Brin d'Acier, la petite fille du célèbre conte elfique – alors que les occasions n'avaient pas manqué. Non, là, vraiment, il ne voyait pas. Si encore il pouvait en parler à Elrond ! Lui aurait sûrement compris. Après toutes les remarques sur sa calvitie, il aurait pu donner des conseils à son vieux pote Gandalf. Mais non, Thorïn ne voulait pas passer chez les elfes. Maudit nain.

Gandalf soupira et leva la tête pour observer les étoiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il était peinard, là, tout seul, sans la bande de gamins braillards qu'il devait se trimbaler pour aller déloger Smaug... Il soupira. Même s'il était très bien là où il était, il valait mieux qu'il rejoigne la compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield. Après tout, ils étaient tellement dégourdis sans lui qu'ils risquaient de se faire capturer par des trolls qui voudraient en faire leur repas. Et le pauvre, il ne croyait pas si bien dire...


End file.
